Lemmy Koopa
Lemmy Koopa '''is Bowser's second oldest son. Despite his age, he is the smallest out of all Bowser's children, so he has been associated with childish traits because of his stature and personality Appearance Lemmy has a multi-colored mohawk and a small ponytail on his head, as well as two orange stripes on the side of his head. He has yellow, scaly skin and green skin on his head. His shell is orange. He always bounces on top of a circus ball, which is yellow with orange stars. NSMB Game Appearances New Super Mario Bros. Wii Lemmy reappears in this game, along with the rest of the Koopalings, as a boss. He is fought in World 3. Lemmy's stage that he is fought in has two bottomless pits on the left and right sides, and the main part of the stage is covered in ice. Lemmy bounces on his yellow circus ball and uses his magic scepter to shoot other circus balls at you. They don't damage you, but instead knock you around. After you jump on Lemmy, he hops off of his circus ball (which "falls through the floor") and spins around in his shell. He then gets on another circus ball and repeats his battle tactic. If the player(s) fail to damage him, he tries to ram you with his circus ball into a nearby pit. Stomp Lemmy three times to defeat him, where he flees to his castle. In Lemmy's second battle, Kamek uses magic to make his circus ball grow to a giant size, but Lemmy still uses the same battle tactic. To stomp him though, you must jump off of the smaller circus balls he shoots at you. After he is tomped twice, his circus ball grows even bigger, but can still be reached by bouncing off of other circus balls. If the player(s) fail to attack Lemmy here, he will bounce to the other side of the stage and push the player(s) if contact is made. Stomp Lemmy one more time to defeat him, where he drops the key to World 4. At the end of the game, Lemmy was seen helping the other Koopalings (except Larry) flip Bowser over, only to result in making the castle collapse on them. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Lemmy returns in this game as the boss of World Flower. He is the second-t-last Koopaling in the game to be fought. His battle is the same as his fortress battle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, except the ice floor has been replaced with a conveyor belt. There is also a button which changes the direction of said conveyor belt. Because of this, when lemmy spins in his shell, he may go faster or slower, depending on the direction of the conveyor belt. Lemmy must be stomped three times before being defeated and giving up the key to World 5. Lemmy and the other Koopalings reappear before the Bowser or Dry Bowser boss fight, trying to petrify the player to keep them from reaching the boss. During the credits, the Koopalings try to carry Bowser in the Clown Car, but result in crashing. Lemmy is found upside down in the mouth of the Clown Car, next to Iggy who is sitting in shock of the incident. New Super Mario Bros. U' Lemmy and the rest of the Koopalings reappear in this game, with new, customized airships. Lemmy's airship is the smallest airship and, like the other airships, has his face for the helm, and his shell for the deck. He also has his ponytail for the tail of his ship, however. The ship's interior resembles a circus tent, which symbolizes his love for the circus. Lemmy is the castle boss of Acorn Plains, the first world in the game, thus making him the first boss in the game. Since he lacks his magic scepter, he tosses purple bombs with stars on them in the same way of the circus balls. Like Wendy, Morton, and Roy, Lemmy's boss battle will involve him using a weapon instead of a magic scepter. After being stomped twice, he throws bigger bombs. He must be stomped three more times to be defeated, where he falls off of the stage. Gallery LemmyKoopaNSMBU.png|New Super Mario Bros. U'' Trivia *Lemmy is named after Lemmy Kilmister, the lead singer and bass guitarist of the English heavy metal band Motörhead. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Koopalings